Bittersweet
by Mistrelia of the Ice
Summary: Another gloomy day ends...well,still gloomy, but at least happiness ensues. Rated T for mild language.


**Okay, so this is a fic I just _had_ to do. I've seen Coraline like a million times and think this is just a perfect song to go with how Wybie feels and how Coraline acts. I was reminded of this song when I was randomly looking for good music.**

**Disclaimer: Mistrelia dosen't own Coraline. Hell if I did, Wybie would have kissed Coraline by the well at the end...oh and I don't own the song Just the girl either. good song though...**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

It was another gloomy day at the Pink Palace fog was thick and the sky was covered in gray clouds. The clouds didn't even offer the wonderful opportunity of rain, instead they hung above the sky like a blaknet of depression. Yes, it was just another day. And just like any other day, on the steps of the Pink Palace, sat two teenagers just wondering what to do, just like every other day.

Coraline stood up,"Well, I'd love to enjoy this boredom Wybie, but I'm going inside."

Wybie stood up also,"Did you think of something we can do?"

Coralie rolled her eyes," I thought of something _I _can do. Good luck finding something Why-were-you-born." She gave a dissmissive wave as she walked inside.

Wybie stared in confusion. Lately Coraline was saying things like that and just going off to be alone. It made him upset to think about. Coraline was his best friend, having become so after they threw the key down the well together all those years ago. Since then they had been inseperable, always going off in the woods to enjoy another one of their made up adventures. As they got older though, Wybie had gotten a little more worried about how long that would last. Coraline was, let's face it, beautiful. She had grown from that skinny, freckled girl into a graceful, strong, and beautiful young woman. To his dissappointment, it seemed that fact had been noticed by everyone in school. Even though their uniforms were still gray and boring, Coraline seemed to make hers look like a new fashion statement without even trying or caring. Her hair had grown longer and swayed as she walked. With that obvious fact known, it seemed everyone assumed she would be as popular and stuck-up as the other girls in their school.

It was a miracle she never did.

Coraline may have changed on the outside, but she always stayed her hot-headed self. She always proudly stated she didn't need popularity or an annoying "bitch-boy" hanging on her just because she happened to have a bigger bra size ( a statement which left Wybie both happy and blushing like an idiot). She always stayed his friend and he knew as long as she did, nothing else mattered. he himself hadn't changed much. He still wore his black "stalker coat" (as Coraline called it), his skeleton hand gloves and still slouched. He had grown taller though and slightly more muscular due to his long hours of being outdoors in the woods, but he still didn't consider himself able to compete with the jocks who vyyed for Coraline's attention. it was after that thought he wondered to himself why it mattered so much that he had Coraline's attention. She never thought of him as anything more than a friend, so what was the point? He had just chalked his feelings up to being puberty alomg with her being the only girl who ever acknowledged his existence and decided that her friendship was better than nothing.

Unfortunately for Wybie, he didn't even know if that was possible anymore. Lately Coraline seemed more distant and he worried she was beginning to think of him like how everyone else did. He got onto his motorcycle (opting for one when his motorbike finally died) and headed home. As he layed in bed he thought about what it would be like for Coraline to suddenly stop hanging around him.

_"Who are you kidding? _You're_ the one who hangs around _her,_" _he thought to himself. He absentmindedly turned on the radio only to groan at the song that came on.

**_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing/_**

**_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion/_**

**_She laughes at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter/_**

**_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after/_**

Wybie glared at his radio. It's almost like the universe was out to piss him off. It wasn't that he hated the song, on the contrary it was his most listened to on his iPod, but the song always reminded him of _her_.

**_Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet/_**

**_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else/_**

**_She's a mystery, she's too much for me/_**

**_But I keep coming back for more/_**

**_She's just the girl I'm looking for/_**

Wybie stared at the celing as he listened to the song. He always felt that Coraline was the same way. She'd say or do things that frankly made him question her sanity, but it only seemed to make him want to be around her more, to solve the evasive puzzel that was Coraline Jones.

**_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour/_**

**_She runs on one-hundred proof attitude power/_**

**_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her/_**

**_What can I do? I'd do anything for her/_**

He snorted, that sure as hell was true. She believed honesty was the best policy and was quite often brutal about it. If some random popular girl would blab on about this-or-that rumor and expect Coraline to go along with it, she would be shocked the next day that her little made up story would be all over the school, and Coraline would just be snickering,_'You know, those girl are right. Rumors are fun...when you can expose who started them._

**_The way she sees it's me on her caller I.D./_**

**_She won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone/_**

**_But I can't give up just yet, cuz every word she's ever said/_**

**_Is still ringing in my head/_**

**_Still ringing in my head/_**

He never thought that part would come true. He tried calling her but she never answered. He even once borrowed a phone to get her to answer, but gave a short "I'm busy, can we talk later?" when she recognized his voice. That had made his heart sink. Yet despite everything, he didn't want to give up. Every smile and laugh she'd ever graced him with left him breathless. To his annoyance, his sudden realization of his little 'crush' left him a stuttering and blushing fool.

**_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing/_**

**_Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined/_**

Boy was that the truth:_"I found something _I _can do."_

**_Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet/_**

**_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else/_**

**_She's a mystery, she's too much for me/_**

**_But I keep coming back for more/_**

"I'm an idiot," he muttered. he knew saying a 'little crush' was an understatement. He freaking loved her. She made him irritated and depressed, but he loved every moment of it. Sitting up he decided,"Well, I'm not gonna waste what time she gives me in my room," With that, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

**_Cuz she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet/_**

**_And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else/_**

**_She's a mystery, she's too much for me/_**

**_But I keep coming back for more/_**

**_Oh I keep coming back for more/_**

**_She's just the girl I'm looking for/_**

**_Just the girl I'm looking for/_**

Wybe felt like an idiot for the third time that day. He was standing on her porch just staring at the door. Suddenly it opened as Coraline came out, only to stop as she saw him," Well this saves me the trouble of going to your house."

Wybie blinked in confusion,"I thought you had something to do?"

Coraline rolled her eyes but grinned,"I never said it would take all day, I just said I found something to do."

Wybie was startled by her 180 degree change in mood,"And that would be...?"

Coraline sighed and tapped his nose,"Oh, Why-were-you-born, that's a story for another time. For the moment, let's go exploring!"

Wybie raised his eyebrows but grinned crookedly,"And where would we explore?"

Coraline suddenly grabbed his hand and began to pull him in the direction of the well. Wybie blushed, but allowed her to practically drag him there. Once they stood by the signature ring of mushrooms she sighed,"So, who is she?"

Wybie knitted his brows together in confusion,"Who's who?"

Coraline turned to face him,"Your crush! I can't believe you never told me about her!"

Wybie's eyes widened,"W-what? I d-don't have a c-crush!"

Coraline's expression showed she wasn't buying it,"How come you never told me?"

Wybie looked down,"Well...how'd you find out?"

"That one chick, oh what's her name? Jennifer," she said while still looking at the ring of mushrooms.

"Oh," said Wybie looking away. A girl named Jennifer had asked him to go with her to the movies, but he'd turned her down. He knew she was only asking because she was dared to, but he also had no interest in her despite her bleach blonde appearance that most guys in their school drooled over. She wouldn't accept that he just didn't want to go with her and ended up prying it out of him that he already liked someone.

Coraline sighed again,"She must be pretty special if you turned down Blondie for her."

Wybie nodded,"She is, but I d-don't like blondes."

"Really?" said Coraline as she narrowed her eyes,"then what is the oh-so preferred color?"

Wybie clenched his fists as he struggled with one word,"B-blue."

Coraline's eyes snapped to his, which were now the ones examining the mushrooms,"Blue?"

Wybie didn't look up,"I-I'm sorry, I k-know I'm n-not your t-type and you'd r-rather b-be with s-someone else b-but-

A soft pair of hands grabbed his face causing him to look into her eyes,"What makes you think that?" she murmured.

Wybe was stunned. His cheeks were enflamed as he muttered,"Because I'm just me."

Coraline smiled,"You're just the boy I'm looking for," and with that she pressed her lips to his.

It was just another gloomy day, but to Wybie Lovatt it was one of the best days in his opinion. In his arms as they sat under a tree, was the girl of his dreams,"So, what was it that you had to do?" he asked.

Coraline smiled mischevously,"Tell that bitch to stay away from you, dare or not.

Wybie grinned,"Good, cuz I'm not letting you out of my sight either."

Coraline grinned a crooked grin,"Sure you can handle competeing with all that delicious eye-candy?"

He knew she was egging him on and just smiled,"I'll handle anything if I can be with you."

Coraline blushed, not expecting such a sincere answer. He blush deepened as he murmured,"I love you. You're just the girl I'm looking for."

Coraline giggled as she said in a sing-song voice,"Just the boy I'm looking for. Love you too."

**So, that was my first Coraline fic. Trust me, I will get better with practice...eventually...**

**Anyway, love it hate it? I'm not a mind reader so press the magical little box and tell me what you think. Much appreciated ^^**

**Misty~**


End file.
